


Play by the Rules

by KayLingLing7



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Cuffs, M/M, Police AU, Smutt, fuck buddies, mentions of oral sex, play, police uniform, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLingLing7/pseuds/KayLingLing7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police SouRin AU</p><p>Sousuke watched Rin’s ass move across the apartment and disappear into his bedroom, allowing himself to groan in both lust and frustration... He didn’t understand how this relationship had started, but he sure as hell hoped it wouldn’t end any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play by the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote on Tumblr for SouRin week but decided to extend into a full story. I'm kind of proud of this one, even if I might hate it in a few months. You can find more of my writing and art on my Tumblr http://smutindevelopment.tumblr.com/

The shrill ring of the doorbell woke Sousuke from his dazed stupor in front of the television. He put down his drink and sighed, knowing exactly who would come to his house at 10pm without prior notice. The bell kept ringing, hit over and over again by the person outside. Sousuke pulls the door open in annoyance to see, as expected, Rin Matsuoka standing outside.

“Sousuke! Answer the door faster next time!” Rin pushed his way into the apartment, a large overnight bag over his shoulder.

“Oi, what’s the bag for?” Sousuke grumbled, worried his partner in the police force had some sort of plan to stay the night.

Rin grinned toothily at Sousuke. “Well, if you must know,” he purred, placing the bag on the dining room table and slowly unzipping it, almost erotically, “I was the last one at the station today. And I might have...” he paused, running his tongue over his sharp teeth, “...borrowed a few things without asking.”

Sousuke glared at the other man, setting his teeth in frustration. He could feel his body start to react to Rin’s suggestive tone. Sousuke had been partnered with Rin just over one month ago, and while Rin was a great cop, his personality needed some work. Sousuke just couldn’t stand the other man... But somehow things had progressed in a weird direction, and Sousuke had found that, while their personalities might clash, their bodies were in perfect sync.

“Stop with... Whatever the hell it is you’re doing.” Sousuke said, walking towards the bag, his arms crossed over his broad chest. “Just tell me what you’ve got there.”

Rin grinned. “If you really want to know!” With a flourish and a twinkle in his eye, Rin pulled a uniform and a pair of hand cuffs out of the bag.

Sousuke stared. Whatever he had been expecting, this was not it. “Is that... _my_ uniform?”

Rin scoffed, “of course. You think you could fit into anyone else’s uniform, with that muscular monstrosity of a body of yours?” Rin gave an appreciative glance over Sousuke’s body. “I mean, damn.”

Sousuke willed himself not to blush. _You’re used to this kind of behaviour, Sou, don’t react to it_. “I’m not going to even bother asking how you got my uniform out of my locker. But I sure as fuck hope you’re not expecting me to wear those too.” he gestured towards the handcuffs.

Rin laughed. “Knowing how uptight you are? Please.” He dropped the uniform onto the table and flexed the cuffs in his hands, that flirty smirk colouring his face again. “So? You want to play? Or did I go through all the effort of getting this shit for nothing?” Rin always talked like that, like having sex with Sousuke was favour done out of good will. Like he wasn’t the one who always initiated it.

Sousuke considered his options for a moment. One, he could put an end to this weird relationship and kick this living embodiment of frustration out of his house, or two... He could put on the uniform and have some fun. Sousuke suddenly had an image of Rin in handcuffs, naked and bleary eyed on his bed, completely at Sousuke’s mercy, and suddenly the decision had been made.

Sousuke made sure to give a long exasperated sigh, as if he couldn’t be bothered in the slightest, and pulled his shirt over his head. He could hear Rin purr in appreciation, and he hid a smile as the shirt fell to the floor. He pulled the police shirt on and stated buttoning it up. “You’re lucky I have the day off tomorrow, Matsuoka, because otherwise you’d be getting your ass out of my bed as soon as we’re done and getting this shit dry cleaned at 3 in the morning.”

Rin laughed. “Oh? So I don’t have to leave straight away tonight?” Rin crossed the distance between them and helps Sousuke out of his sweat pants. “When did you become such a gentleman?”

Sousuke rolled his eyes. “Hand me the pants, please.”

Rin chuckled under his breath. “What about these?” He said, running a finger over the waist band of Sousuke’s boxer briefs. He leaned in to murmur into Sousuke’s ear suggestively, his hand moving south to palm Sousuke’s already hardening cock. “Is there any point leaving these on?”

Sousuke suppressed a moan – barely. “Is there any point in putting the pants on, then?”

Rin chuckled again, only this time the laugh was laced with desire. Staying in his position with one hand over Sousuke’s tented briefs and his chin jutted up just bellow his ear, Rin moves his other hand out behind him and pulls the pants over the table towards them. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?” he asked in a husky tone, finally moving away from Sousuke to start to undress himself.

Sousuke nodded, zipping his pants over his tented boxers with a bit of difficulty, “Sure. Lead the way.” He gestured towards his bedroom door.

Rin grinned, now completely naked and showing off an already hard cock. Leaving his clothing in a pile on the floor of the dining room, he turned with a flourish to head towards the bedroom, his firm and flawless ass jiggling perfectly and the handcuffs clinking suggestively in one of his hands.

Sousuke watched Rin’s ass move across the apartment and disappear into his bedroom, allowing himself to groan in both lust and frustration – at himself, at Rin, at his stupidly hard cock caged in his boxer briefs and police uniform. He didn’t understand how this relationship had started, but he sure as hell hoped it wouldn’t end any time soon.

* * *

It had started 4 weeks earlier, a week after Rin had started on the force. Rin and Sousuke had been on patrol together, Sousuke driving and Rin in the passenger seat. Rin had been humming some stupid pop song, and Sousuke was just about to tell the other man to shut the fuck up when Rin grew quiet, staring out the window. The quiet didn’t last long, however.

“Hey, Sousuke.” Rin turned away from the window, looking at Sousuke in driver’s seat with his deep red eyes, his head tilted to the side ever so slightly. In the week Sousuke had worked with him, he knew that that little head tilt meant one thing: trouble.

“What?” Sousuke answered harshly, his eyes locked on the road in front of him.

Rin suppressed a smile. “I was just... wondering... Hey, are you gay?”

Sousuke skidded to a screeching stop in front of a traffic light. Rin almost flew out of his seat at the impact but managed to catch himself on the dashboard, swearing loudly. Sousuke’s hands were white as bone on the steering wheel, his head swivelled to the side to stare at the man besides him.

“What?” Sousuke demands. He’s surprised when his voice comes out cold and harsh, fully expecting it to sound shocked, scared, pained – all the emotions swirling in his mind.

Rin settled himself back into the seat, still recovering from the sharp stop. “Jesus, Sousuke, you don’t have to react like that, okay. Really. Pull over, you can’t just sit there like a dead fish in the middle of the road forever.”

Sousuke, to his surprise and chagrin, finds himself doing as he’s told in autopilot, pulling into an empty parking space nearby. Even after the car had hummed into complete silence, his hands are still clenched around the wheel, still white as what he imagined his face to be.

He’d been so careful for so long. How had this man – this almost stranger – found out his biggest secret, his biggest weakness, in just a week?

Rin moves slowly, tentatively, next to him. “Hey, sorry, I didn’t know it would be a big deal. And honestly, it’s not a big deal, okay? You don’t have to hide it.”

Sousuke snorts.

“No, I’m serious. Sousuke. I’m gay too, okay? And the chief knows it. Hell, I dated his younger brother for a while a few years ago; he’s seen me being gay up close and personal. The guys at the precinct wouldn’t care that you’re gay, Sousuke. It’s not something you need to hide.”

The words reverberated through Sousuke’s mind. Slowly, slowly, his grip on the steering wheel loosened and his head turned to look the other man in the eye again.

The warmth in Rin’s eyes had nothing to do with their bright red colour, and everything to do with the look of relief on Sousuke’s face.

* * *

Sousuke still finds his partner annoying. Rin Matsuoka had a special way about him that rubbed against Sousuke in just the right way to find the brunette with his eyebrows pulled down and his teeth grit together in frustration. So what if he’d found out Sousuke’s most guarded secret? The guy was still a little shit.

Said little shit had somehow found his way into Sousuke’s apartment.

It was the end of the 2nd week of their time together, and Rin had somehow weaselled his way into Sousuke’s private life, inviting himself over to Sousuke’s home with the promise of good beer and fast food. Who was Sousuke to deny the offer of free food and booze?

They had been sitting on opposite ends of the couch, Sousuke sitting with his legs crossed in front of him, Rin lounging with his feet on the pillows and his arm slung over the back of the maroon settee, an empty pizza box between them and a shitty sci-fi on the television.

Rin’s head rolled back onto the arm of the couch behind him. With a groan, he kicked the pizza box off the pillow between them, stretching out his legs. His feet come to rest inches from Sousuke’s thigh, but he ignored them. He focuses on the television like the film actually has some semblance of a plot to follow.

“Soooousuke.” he head Rin groan next to him, his toes poking into Sousuke’s thigh. “Sousuke, this movie sucks.”

Sousuke closed his eyes and sighed loudly. “Well. You’re the one that chose it.”

Rin huffs. “Hey, it looked good on the box, alright? Sousuke, let’s do something else.”

Sousuke frowns, finally turning to look at the red head. Rin was sprawled out on the couch, his arms flexed with his fingers laced behind his head, an easy smile on his stupid face.

“...What do you have in mind?” Sousuke says after a moment, trying and failing not to notice the way Rin’s shirt has pulled up slightly, showing off the smooth white skin above the hem of his jeans.

His smile widening, Rin moves his hands from behind his head, repositioning himself so that he’s kneeling right fucking next to Sousuke, his boney knees digging into Sousuke’s thigh.

“Well.” Rin starts and Sousuke can’t help but note the way Rin’s voice has changed. Smooth, low, only vaguely slurred by the half of the six pack he had downed. Sousuke is so focused on Rin’s face that it takes him a moment to notice the fingers trailing up and down his thigh.

“We could. Uh.” Sousuke tears his eyes away from the hand on his thigh and looks up at Rin again, and is suddenly mesmerised by the beautiful red of his irises, aglow with something that hitches in Sousuke’s throat. Rin is so close now, his face inches from his own. “We could do something like this?” Rin says, and he slowly moves the hand on Sousuke’s thigh up, pressing his palm to the bulge in Sousuke’s jeans. 

Neither of them say anything about how it’s already half hard.

Sousuke breathes in slowly though his nose. “Um.” he says, all words escaping him.

Rin’s eyes widen, his hand suddenly moving away like he’d just been burnt. “We don’t have to do anything though. And it doesn’t need to mean anything. It’s hard to meet people when we work so many hours, right? We can just, you know, be stress relievers for each other. If you want to, that is.” Rin is babbling. Sousuke has noticed that he does that when he’s nervous. It’s one of the things that annoys him about Rin. “I mean-”

Sousuke cuts him off. “Okay.”

Rin shuts up and stares at Sousuke. “...Okay?”

Sousuke nods. “Stress relievers. Fuck buddies. Whatever.”

A flash of something akin to hurt passes through Rin’s eyes, but it’s gone before Sousuke can react to it. “Fuck buddies.” Rin repeats.

Sousuke nods hesitantly. “I... I could do that. If you want.”

Rin nods slowly, his eyes glued to Sousuke’s as he slowly leans down, his hand and mouth moving towards Sousuke’s lap. “Fuck buddies.” he says again.

* * *

Walking slowly towards his bedroom door, Sousuke tries to suppress the feeling that had been bubbling up for a while. Yes, the red head annoys him. But not as much as when they’d first met. If anything, Sousuke has the deep suspicion that the feeling he has been labelling as annoyance for so long is not, in fact, anything like annoyance at all.

They’ve been doing this for a while. In 4 weeks, they had gone from heated blow jobs on the couch to rubbing against each other on the bed, to fingering, and finally full on sex. Rin had started introducing a few toys and outfits to the mix slowly, and while Sousuke didn’t mind the play, there were some things he wished Rin would introduce instead.

They had Rules. Sousuke doesn’t know who had decided these rules or if they’d ever actually said them out loud, but they were there. The cardinal rule was no kissing, at least not on the lips. No hickeys. No sleeping over. If the sleep over rule had to be broken, then absolutely, under no circumstance, would cuddling be allowed. Or breakfast the next day.

Sousuke finally makes it to his room, and he leans against the doorframe lazily, folding his arms over his chest as he watches Rin.

Rin is sprawled out of the bed, his back pressed to the pillows. He has his legs tucked under him in a way that hitches his hips up suggestively, his cock hard and perfectly on display. In his hands are the cuffs, and he slowly plays with them, slipping them from hand to hand and over cool silver metal.

“What took you so long, Officer?” he asks cockily, and Sousuke huffs in response, picking himself up from the doorframe and slowly moving towards the bed.

Rin watches every step with hungry eyes.

“Am I supposed to make the arrest speech?” Sousuke grumbles as he stands at the foot of the bed, and Rin nods vigorously. Sousuke only barely resists the urge to roll his eyes, and moves on his knees over the bed towards Rin.

“You are under arrest.” Sousuke deadpans as he leans over Rin.

“You have the right – although I would strongly advise against it – to remain silent.” He moves to take the cuffs from Rin, his mouth against the read head’s ear, his tone growing more and more suggestive with each word.

“Anything you say – or moan – can and will be used against you in the court of law.” He places his hands, one holding the cuffs, on both of Rin’s shoulders and slowly pulls them down the soft white skin, until he’s holding his wrists against the small of Rin’s back.

“You have the right to an attorney present during... questioning.” He clips the handcuffs in place behind Rin’s back, enjoying the way Rin’s breath hitches against his ear.

“If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you.” Sousuke moves away from Rin to look him in the face, and his heart sores at how much of a mess Rin already is, his eyes slowly closing and his back arching beautifully against the cold metal of the cuffs. His already slick cock drags over the fabric on Sousuke’s stomach, and Rin moans. Sousuke tries to breathe slowly.

Leaning over to the table on the side of his bed, Sousuke pulls the drawer open and rummages around until he find a bottle of lube and a string of condoms. He moves back between Rin’s legs, watching his partner writher under him. He’s so beautiful, Sousuke thinks, before shaking his head. Those kinds of thoughts could get him into breaking one of The Rules.

He slowly slicks his fingers with the lube, laughing quietly at the way Rin groans impatiently under him. Satisfied that his fingers are properly covered and the lube has warmed up sufficiently, Sousuke leans down to run his tongue over one of Rin’s gorgeous pink nipples, simultaneously moving his hand to swirl a slick finger around Rin’s entrance.

The sounds Rin makes are mesmerizing, and Sousuke hasn’t even started yet. He takes the nipple between his teeth and pulls ever so gently, watching Rin’s face intently, pressing a finger slowly into him. Rin keens, arching his back again, and Sousuke has to suppress a moan himself.

Leaning up again, Sousuke pushing his finger knuckle-deep into Rin as he uses his other hand to quickly unzip his pants, freeing his cock from its confines. He squirms the finger in Rin gently, slowly palming his own erection, before moving back to Rin and mouthing over his neck. He presses another finger into Rin slowly and scissors them, sighing deeply at the noise the movement draws out of Rin’s lips.

Finally, when three fingers were rubbing against his prostate knuckle-deep up his partner’s ass, and Rin’s nipples have been teased and prodded until they're over-stimulated and sore, Sousuke moves back to appreciate the mess beneath him.

And what a glorious mess he was. Hair falling out of the pony tail he always wore, his nipples red and wet, his cock hard and dripping all over his taught, beautiful stomach, Rin was an art work in the making, and Sousuke felt deep pride in himself for having been part of its creation.

Both with regret and anticipation (regret because he could finger-fuck Rin all day, if given the chance), Sousuke pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his trouser pants, shushing Rin reassuringly when he moans in protest. Sousuke tears a condom from the string and opens the packet with his teeth, quickly rolling it onto his cock and slicking it with extra lube.

He moves over Rin again. “Are you alright?” He asks gruffly, running a thumb over Rin’s cheek gently. Rin’s eyes roll closed and his hips buck up in confirmation, and Sousuke chuckles at the eagerness.

He gently grabs hold of Rin’s hips and repositions him on the bed, pulling him up and moving between his legs. His cock slides in without any resistance, both men sighing at the feeling. Sousuke takes it slow, sliding in until he’s bottomed out, then pauses. He’s using all his restraint not to just press Rin to the sheets and fuck him through the mattress, but he holds himself still and waits.

After agonising seconds Rin gasps quietly, finally rolling his hips up against Sousuke, and Sousuke takes it as the permission it is to start moving. He thrusts slowly, keeping his calm, enjoying his view. Rin’s an impatient mess under him, and Sousuke has to take a hold of his hips to stop him from bucking into him and fastening the pace. All in good time.

Slowly, slowly, Sousuke lets the pace quicken. And when he hears Rin’s gasping turn from unintelligible noises into saying his name, that’s when Sousuke throws caution into the wind and rams into the other man, hitting him at just the right angle for Rin to scream in pleasure, his back arched higher and more beautiful than ever before.

Each thrust pulls his name out of Rin’s mouth, in moans, in gasps, in breathless screams. It’s intoxicating and Sousuke can’t get enough of it, his breath hitched and grunting, his eyes never leaving Rin’s gorgeous face.

Sousuke is watching Rin’s mouth when a particularly well-placed thrust brings the other man near the edge, throwing his head back on the pillows and his mouth open wide.

“Oh god – oh god – Sousuke – Sousuke, I love y–”

Time freezes. Everything stops. Sousuke stares down at Rin with his eyes wide, mid-thrust, the air in his throat suffocating him. Rin has frozen too, his eyes just as wide, the rest of the words pushed back down his throat, dead still as he stares at the head board above him. Seconds grate past painfully.

Finally, as if breaking from a spell, Rin’s head snaps back up and he’s looking Sousuke in the eye, his face white as ash, his lips trembling, his browns furrowed in worry. “Sousuke, Sousuke I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it, I swear, I–”

 _“I didn’t mean it.”_ The words cut through Sousuke’s chest like a knife.

 _“I didn’t mean it.”_ They reverberate in his sternum, in his ears, sliding their way around his heart and squeezing.

 _“I didn’t mean it.”_ He hears again, as he forces the words away from him. With trembling lips, he pushes himself down over Rin, closing the distance between them, forcing Rin to stop talking as their lips meet.

Sousuke kisses Rin hard, pooling all of his unspoken feelings and emotions into the other man. Love. He can admit it now, he can stop using the word annoyance, that awful word that tastes so bitter on his tongue. He can stop hiding the beating of his heart in clenched fingers, can bring his smiles out from under furrowed eyebrows and cold glares. He can finally admit all these feelings to himself and to Rin, to his gorgeous, breathtaking partner, and finally he tastes those lips for the first time and they taste and feel just like he imagined, only better. So much better.

He pulls away and looks at Rin, only mildly surprised when he sees the tears pooling in Rin’s eyes. Rin’s lips tremble again, and he bites them, staring at Sousuke like he’s the most important thing in the world.

“Sousuke.” The word falls out of Rin’s lips like the tears fall from his eyes, like a prayer, staring up at him with wonder, fear, reverence. Sousuke hums in response, leaning in again, slower this time, bring a hand up to caress Rin’s jaw, whipping away the tears there, their lips meeting again in a soft, sweet kiss.

They kiss for a moment longer, until Sousuke slowly starts to circle his hips again, gently thrusting into Rin. Rin gasps into his mouth, arching into the movement, until he breaks the kiss to look at Sousuke again.

“Sousuke... Can you... Can you take off the hand cuffs?”

Sousuke nods shakily, quickly leaning over to grab the keys from the side table with trembling fingers. He pulls out and flips Rin onto his stomach, unlocking the cuffs with only the slightest tremor in his fingers.

When Rin is free he turns around and sits up on his knees, rubbing his wrists slowly, not looking Sousuke in the eye. Sousuke’s heart hammers in his chest. He stays completely still, terrified that any small movement will scare the other man off, until finally Rin speaks, mumbling to the bed sheets, quiet and nervous "can you... take your uniform off?"

Sousuke swallows. This is another thing they've never done before. While Rin is quick to strip down to nothing when they play around, Sousuke usually always has a shirt or pants, some form of clothing, still on him. It's another one of their unspoken rules.

Sousuke pulls the precome-stained shirt up over his head quickly, feeling the immensity of the moment. His pants and boxers come off next, just as fast, and Sousuke feels himself blush at the look on Rin's face as he takes in his body. Both of them are still painfully hard, despite the pauses in their momentum, Sousuke still with a condom rolled over him.

Finally Rin breaks the stillness, moving slowly to sit on Sousuke's lap. He moves his arms around to gently run his hands up and down Sousuke's back, and Sousuke shudders at the intimacy of the movement, his own hands moving to slide just as gently up and down Rin's thighs.

Their lips find each other again, soft and sweet, Sousuke humming into Rin's beautiful mouth. He loves the feeling of Rin's mouth around his cock, hot and beautiful as he swallows him in, but this, this is so much better. After all this time resisting it, even forcing himself not to so much as imagine it, the feeling of Rin's lips against his own is the best in the world.

Without breaking contact, Rin moves up onto his knees and brings one of his hands off of Sousuke's back, moving it between them to gently grip Sousuke's cock and press it slowly into himself. Rin takes Sousuke up to the hilt as they keep kissing, hands roaming over each other in wonder.

Finally, with a soft keening noise that Sousuke swallows eagerly, Rin starts to circle his hips. Sousuke thrusts up to meet him, following his rhythm, moving his hands to hold Rin's hips. Rin breaks their kiss and brings his hands up to rest on either side of Sousuke's face, gently stroking his cheeks with the balls of his thumbs as the two men stare into each other's eyes, turquoise and red.

They stay like this for a while until their thrusts become uneven and their breathing hitched. Rin's head rolls back and he's moaning Sousuke's name into the air above them. Sousuke stares in wonder at the beautiful arch of Rin's throat bared in front of him. The sound, his name being breathed so reverently, is possible the best thing Sousuke has ever heard, and he hesitantly pulls himself forward to kiss the skin at the base of Rin's throat, sucking at his collar bone, bruising it in a way he has never dared before.

Rin gasps, moving his hands to lace through Sousuke's hair, and Sousuke moans at the way Rin pulls at his scalp. "Sousuke," he breathes again, then louder and needier, "Sousuke! Sousuke, I- I'm coming-!"

Their lips meet again as Rin comes untouched between their stomachs, and Sousuke isn't far behind him, thrusting once, twice before he rides his high as well. They breathe their feelings into each other's mouths, and it's perfect - Rin is perfect, so beautiful, his come warm and sticky between them.

Eventually the pull apart. Sousuke pulls his condom off and knots it to throw in the bin under the side table, pulling a few tissues from the drawer while Rin falls back onto the pillows. He sits on his knees next to Rin, mopping them both up before he throws the tissues into the bin too, and falling on his side next to Rin.

Rin turns on his side towards Sousuke, facing each other silently. Hesitantly Sousuke brings his hand up and rests it on Rin's jaw. Rin closes his eyes and sighs into the hand, moving his head to kiss the ball of Sousuke's thumb. His hand reaches out to rest on Sousuke's hip.

"So." Sousuke says. Rin cracks his eyes open. "That was..." he trails off.

Rin chuckles. "Different?" he provides, and Sousuke nods in agreement.

"Yeah. Way different."

Rin paused, searching Sousuke's eyes. "...Different good?"

Sousuke smiles, leaning in to kiss the side of Rin's mouth. "Different amazing." He replies.

Rin snorts. "I never realized you could be such a dork."

Sousuke gave a half shrug, a lazy smile on his face. Suddenly feeling brave, he snaked his arms around Rin and pulled him into his broad chest. Rin sighed into his neck, his arm moving around to gently rub up and down Sousuke's back again.

"I'm glad we're breaking The Rules." Sousuke murmured into his hair.

Rin shook his head slightly, digging his face deeper into Sousuke's collar bone. "I fucking hated those rules."

Sousuke stroked his head slowly, reassuringly. "Hey, um, Rin."

Rin cocked his head up to look at Sousuke. "Yeah?" he replied sleepily, his fingers tracing circles into the skin of Sousuke's back.

"You, uh, might of said it in the spur of the moment and all but... In the spirit of breaking rules..." Sousuke gulped, his grip on Rin hardening. "I love you too."

Rin pulled away from Sousuke to look him in the eye, and slowly a smile grew across his face. It wasn't one of his usual cocky, sultry or shit-eating grins: this was a full on happy-to-all-hell, somewhat sleepy, smile. Sousuke didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

* * *

They fell asleep shortly after, wrapped up in each other, and when Sousuke woke up in the morning he was pleased to see Rin still in his arms. Sousuke hummed happily, drinking in Rin's awfully messy sex-slash-bed hair, before gently detaching himself and wondering out towards the kitchen.

He pulls on the sweatpants he'd discarded the night before quickly before moving towards the kitchen. He was halfway through making French toast when two muscular arms snake around his bare chest.

"Morning," Sousuke greets, flipping the bread in the pan.

"Mmm." Rin replied, murmuring into the hollow between Sousuke's shoulder blades.

“Not a morning person, are we?” he asked, running a hand gently over one the arms across his stomach.

“Not before my coffee, I’m not.”

Sousuke chuckled. “There’s a pot in the corner there, knock yourself out. What do you want on your French toast?”

Rin tightened his grip on Sousuke. “Oh god, French toast and coffee?” He leaned up on his toes and kissed Sousuke behind his ear. “You’re not being fair.”

Sousuke sighed into the kiss. “You’re the one not being fair.” he muttered as Rin moved away to get his coffee.

Sousuke glanced around and nearly faints when he realized that instead of putting on his own clothes, Rin had picked up Sousuke’s shirt from the night before and was wearing that. Only that. His perfect ass poked out of the bottom of the over-sized shirt gorgeously. “Oh god,” Sousuke grumbles, turning back to the almost-burnt breakfast. “Definitely not fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow this link to see the art that goes with this fic:  
> http://smutindevelopment.tumblr.com/post/114056573696/smutindevelopment-sourin-week-day-4-day-1-day
> 
> *2015/05/03* Edited out some mistakes. This is the only fic of mine I'll happily read over and over again without cringing.


End file.
